


Noble

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, and more bots then i care to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: With his cloaking generator no one could see him as he left for his new home.
Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I noticed mid way how several bots are around and it seems like the early days of the war.
> 
> to be honest coming up with Mirage's sire's name was hard enough -_-
> 
> 000
> 
> I can never (mostly) remember the Cybertronian units of time so i'll go by Earth time.

"You had us all worried Mirage."

Optimus' baritone voice washed over Mirage as he slipped into the office and smiled as he phased into view. "Sorry Prime, my absence have been discovered and it may not be safe for me to come here-"

"Then stay," Optimus turned from the window, servos behind his back. "You know you have a place with us Mirage, friends that care, Ratchet ready to murder-"

Mirage chuckled then walking up to him. "I know Prime. Especially about Ratchet disassembling a mech." His smile faded as he looked out. "What if me being here will cause more harm?"

"Let me and my ion-canon handle that bit Mirage." Optimus quirked a optic ridge with a smirk under the mask, and like he predicted Mirage laughed. "Let us aid in your battles now, like you aid ours." The Prime brought his servos forward to rest on the smaller mech's shoulders when he turned to look up at him.

"You been fighting this battle alone long enough. Now place that battle with me, let Ratchet repair your body, Smokescreen your mind and Hound, your spark. Place these things in our servos and focus on healing."

Optimus could feel how tense Mirage was under his servos, letting his field reach out and felt the tension bleed out of him. "You have fought this long enough. No more." Mirage was shaking now and shut his optics, trying not to break down. "I-I couldn't put this on you. You have this slagging war to stop."

"The war might come no matter what I do, what we do." Optimus knelt down so they were kinda equal height to look into those lonely optics. "Mirage, I ask you- Not as your Prime and Commander, but as your friend- Let us care for you. As your family."

Once again-

Optimus predicted Mirage's emotions, holding the noble as he fell against the Prime and cried.

**000**

Ratchet shook his helm as he looked at the scan of a stasis-induced Mirage, feeling Wheeljack coming up beside him. "It looks worse then it is, but he couldn't be in better servos." He softly rubbed Ratchet's shoulder and prodded his field, making Ratchet sigh. "This could have been avoided... He didn't have to be this maltreated or this badly maintained." 

"I know, but he's safe now-" Wheeljack smiled under the blast mask, leaning against the medic. "Now lets fix him up, preferably before Bee, Jazz and everyone finds out."

Ratchet nodded and started to connect Energon drips and then worked on the worn out joints, wondering why the Towers medics hadn't tended to a noble, they should have the best medical treatments right?

So why was Mirage like this?

"Oh Primus..."

"What?"

Wheeljack didn't reply as he moved from the x-ray to gently turn Mirage on his side and started do something at his lower back. Ratchet came around to look and blinked as Wheeljack took out something. "It's his cloaking generator, he said it was a protoype and I have the datapad of its specs right here. The reason he's like this is because he overused it so it started to draw power from his frame."

Ratchet looked at the device and clenched his servos. "And you want us to make it safer and shove it back in?"

"Ratchet, Optimus need the intel Jazz and his team can get and with this," Wheeljack held the generator up to have Ratchet understand. "Mirage is the perfect mech for it. We need him."

Slag it.

"Fine, lets finish here and have Hoist keep an optic on him while you, me and Perceptor pick this thing apart, secure it and back together." Ratchet moved Mirage to lay on the back again to continue working and Wheeljack smiled again. "Yeah, Optimus trusted us to."

**000**

Optimus wasn't surprised when the Tower Lord himself contacted the Autobots.

The mech on Comm-shift requested Prime's presence before they allowed the line open, just to get that bit over with because they all knew it was coming. Optimus made his way over there, thanking the femme handing him some Energon to wake up just a little and a smaller cube. "You may need it after Sir." She mumbled, nodding to the smaller one.

High grade.

He definitely would.

Sub-spacing the cubes he entered comms and folded his arms. "Open the line and lets get this over with."

"Should we get Ratchet here Sir? This was the first night in several that you got so rest."

"He knows I am out of berth and is already on his way here." Optimus gestured to the main monitor and Blaster, the Head of communications, nodded to one of his cassettes and the monitor was powered on.

The mech on screen was the Tower Lord, Riverclash, Optimus actually bothered to remember.

 _*If it's not one helm ache- it's the other.*_ Optimus thought.

_;;It has come to my attention that my creation is in your custody. I demand their release.;;_

"That is not your call to make." Optimus replied with a stern tone, mind firmly made up on never letting Mirage go back to Towers. 

_;;This war is pointless!!;;_

"Tell that to the mech with the fusion canon that murder me."

Riverclash paled and not a sound was heard from anywhere. Bots were staring at the Prime and Ratchet, having just flown into the room, stopped dead on track and gaped at his back. Elita vented a sign as she stepped up beside her mate. "Murdered us both, three if you count Ultra Magnus. Megatron will not stop until worlds are destroyed and life is no more, he cares little about sparks and the frames that holds them." She folded her own arms.

"Mirage. Stays."

That woke up Ratchet and Optimus and Elita side stepped to either side out of his way as he began his rant and barking at Riverclash, never letting the mech speak for himself.

_~Did you mean to reveal that?~_

_~A mech coming back from the dead? Either it brings hope that Primus heard them, or I just made myself more of a monster then Megatron.~_

_~A monster? A spark as pure as yours? I might ask Ratchet to smack you.~_

_;;MIRAGE IS TO RETURN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!;;_

"YOU STEP ONE FRAGGING PEDE WITHIN THIS BASE AND PRIMUS FRAGGING HELP ME I WILL UNLEASH THE HELLIONS ON YOU!!"

Optimus snapped out of his bond conversation. "Mind be more specific there Ratchet? Every single one of you are hellions!!"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Why did I even ask." The Prime grumbled, pinching his nasal ridge as Elita snickered on the outside, absolutely howled over the bond.

**000**

Mirage looked up at Jazz in shock. "What?" Bumblebee glanced up from his cube sitting in Mirage's lap and blinked in wonder.

Jazz nodded with a smirk. "Heard it from Blaster himself. Prime and Elita was just standing there watching ol' Hatchet go Predacon on ya glitch of a Sire."

"So everyone knows." Mirage looked down, now understanding some of the looks he had been getting today. Bee huffed and pressed his back closer into Mirage's chest and drank his Energon, Jazz noted this in his report to Prime on how Mirage was adjusting.

 _'Your scraplet being an absolute sweetspark to him.'_ including the clip of Bee's action just now.

"Yep, and-"

"Found him Sides!!"

The twins flew in and skid close to the table, both looking like the maniacs they were believed to be. Jazz snorted. _::They want permission to beat your Sire::_

"Granted." Mirage said and the twins cackled as they ran back out, howling to several others the word had been given and Jazz slowly turned. "What the slag did I just unleash?" He asked nervously.

"Have fun telling Optimus!!"

Hound almost choked on his Energon as he cackled. "Crank down the stinger burns there Bee!!"

Bee peaked up on Mirage and his left servo transformed into a stinger. "Caaaan I?"

The looks he was getting was worth it as Mirage realized what he was asking and smiled, knowing full well what Bee was asking about but Mirage just had to ask. "And just were are you going to shove those up?"

"The only place I can reach! Right up his aft-port!!"

As Mirage opened his arms to let Bee join the hellions they could hear laughter over the wide base comms and they had never heard Optimus and the command staff laugh that hard before.

Riverclash never tried to force Mirage back after that.

**000**

Mirage got the truth out of Hound later.

He was glad they had Optimus Prime, Elita-One, Ratchet and Bumblebee on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> The best thing you can have are people fighting for you and promotes themselves as your family.


End file.
